To Awaken a Heart
by sesshysgurl218
Summary: Upon following Her best friend, Kagome Higurashi into a well one afternoon, Leah Nasaki finds herself in a rough situation until Kagome & the gang show up. But what happens when she ends up with a certain demon lord?
1. A Close Call

Ch.1:A close call

Where am I? Leah stated to herself as she opened her eyes slowly and surveyed her surroundings. She could see nothing but forest everywhere she looked, and from the looks of it she was the only person in the area to. Slowly she got to her feet, and brushed the soil and leaves from her red skirt, and the back of her dark blue shirt. " The last thing I remeber is following Kagome into that well, and seeing a bright light. Was that all just a dream? Maybe this is to.." She thought to herself, and walked to the nearest tree and slowly sat down with her back against it. "but if this is only a dream, and I'm really asleep, why do I feel so tired? She said outloud, and stood up. She inhaled deeply, and then sighed loudly. "I guess wether it's a dream or not, I should probably try to find someone who can tell me where I am.." She said outloud sarcastically, and not realizing that she was being watched and followed very closely.

About an hour later, reality had set in and she realized that she WAS actually lost so she decided to try and find a way out of the woods, possibly to a highway, where maybe she could find a gas station with a phone.

She took in the scenery of where she was. It was incredibly beautiful. There wasn't anything like this back where she lived, in Tokyo. Even the air smelled different, but in a good way. That huge difference made her realize just how far from her home she must be, and this thought greatly worried her.

She continued walking all the while thinking about where she could be, and how she could have gotten here, not paying much attention to her surroundings any longer, until a noise in the trees above her caused her to almost jump out of her skin. She looked above her head. She saw nothing, but knew that the sound couldn't have just been in her head. Just then a tree branch about her size fell out of the tree, almost on top of her. Luckily she reacted rather quickly. Still in shock about almost being crushed, it took her a moment to realize that a large serpent demon fell with the branch as well, and was now staring her directly in the face. Leah looked the giant snake over. She had seen snakes like this before, in books but they looked a lot bigger close up. She might have continued staring at it like an idiot, but instinct finally fought it's way into her brain, and she took off. She could definetely feel neglected muscles waking up throughout her body. It had been so long since she had ran like this! However, the serpent demon was right on her tail, with it's jaws wide open. You never would imagine that even a snake this big would be able to open it's jaws that wide, even if it was a snake. But Leah failed to realize that this was a demon though, and just kept running. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the giant snake. " oh yea, like that'll work!" she thought to herself again. "Oh no!" she exclaimed loudly. The serpent demon was chasing her right toward a cliff! She stopped abruptly, but the serpent kept going, and went flying off the cliff, right into the raging river awaiting him at the bottom.

"That.. was so..close.." she said breathing heavily. She fell to her knees, and tried to catch her breath. "Haha, how coincidental, that I see that cliff and stop, but that stupid giant snake just keeps on going!" She said, laughing wildly at her intelligence. "Now to find that gas station." she said rubbing her hands together, as if she had just finished something important, and turned to walk on, until a loud splash from behind her made her jump once again. " Oh great." she said to herself. "He survived, and now he's brought friends..." she said looking over the squad of serpent demons lain out before her.

"Iron reaper, soul stealer!" She heard a man's voice call out from behind, and looked back just in time to see a boy, with long silver hair, and dog ears dressed in a red kimono jump out from the trees, and slashed several of the giant serpents to pieces. "oh great, more of them, and this one looks a lot stronger..." Leah stated under her breath, and started to sneak away through the bushes behind her. " Hold it right there, girl!" exclaimed the boy as he finished the rest of the demons off. "Why'd you follow Kagome in to that well!" he yelled angrily "Didn't your parents ever tell you that following people into strange places was wrong?" He yelled furiously at her. Leah just stared at him dumbfoundedly. "how do you know Kagome, demon?" She yelled back at him with just as much force. "That's none of your business! Besides, I believe I asked you a question first! You could've been killed back there!"

"Leah!" Kagome exclaimed loudly. "I'm so glad that your okay." She added, while she hugged her tightly. " You mean your not mad, Kagome?" Leah said, looking kagome in the face now that she finally let her go. "Well I'm a little frustrated about it." Kagome said through a smile. "But, I was really more worried than anything else." She added. Leah looked down to hide a smile, and her red cheeks, she was a bit embarrassed . " Thanks." She finally said. "But what about him?" She added inquisitively.

Kagome looked up. "who, Inuyasha? Oh I wouldn't worry about him. I know he seems kind of mad, but he was only worried about you is all. He gets like that a lot." Kagome said kindly. "Come on back, we'll fix you something to eat, you look famished."


	2. Naraku's Deal

Ch.2. Naraku's Deal

As the skies overhead darkened, thunder could be heard in the distance coming from the clouds that hid the setting sun.

"It looks like it should rain tonight me lord." Said Jaken nervously. " Perhaps we should find an appropriate shelter. For Rin, I mean." He added with apprehension in his high voice.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. In fact, he stood in the same position for at least another five minutes.

Jaken never understood why his master got like this when people spoke to him. His lord had been this way for as long as Jaken could remember. Even as a child he wasn't very talkative. He was never inquisitive like other children either. He always pretty much stayed to himself.

Finally, Sesshoumaru began to speak. "Naraku is near." The demon lord said casually.

Jaken looked around frantically. He didn't see, nor smell the oni anywhere, but he didn't dare enrage his master by suggesting that he may be wrong, because no matter the impending circumstances, Sesshoumaru was almost always right.

Jaken was just about to ask his lord where the demon was cowering now, Until he revealed himself.

"I was wondering when you'd notice I was around. Although I'm a bit hurt that you didn't come to search for me, lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku said with a smirk, and a slight laugh.

" I've been aware that you've been following me for quite some time now. what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked without turning to face Naraku

"well lets get straight to business then. I have a bargain for you. Should you chose to except, I can ensure the exchange of your brother's sword."

Sesshoumaru turned around. "And just what are the conditions for my side of the bargain?"Naraku grinned evilly at him. "There is a girl traveling with Inuyasha. She has only been with the group for about five days now. She carries with her a necklace with a small, clear , blue orb. Though she doesn't realize it, the orb contains a very powerful fire demons spirit.

If you get it from her, and hand it over to me, I can ensure the Tetsusaiga to you." he informed Sesshoumaru, the grin never fading from his face. "The girl is human, so you won't have to put up much of a fight." Naraku stated meticulously, now able to look the demon lord right in the face.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru called, as he turned his back toward the oni. "should you fail to uphold your end of the bargain, you will die." The lord added casually. Naraku's smile widened. "Of course…" Naraku said calmly, as he watched the demon lord walk away, with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un following closely behind.

"Sesshoumaru." Naraku called. The lord stopped, but did not face the oni. "Wouldn't you like to know what I plan to use the fire demon for?" Naraku asked inquisitively.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Do with it, or the girl what you will, Naraku. It is not my affair once it is in your hands. Said the lord, and walked away as if Naraku had said nothing

JPlease review. I've been working very hard on these first two chapters! I hope you enjoy what I've got written right now. Sorry ch.2 is so short….. I promise I will write more! Plz R&R

Hope you had a nice Christmas! (cough…. suck J


End file.
